


Phonema

by Akkichan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, False Memories, I Tried, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Chrollo và Kurapika chung sống hạnh phúc~
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Thành phố yên bình

**Author's Note:**

> Phonema theo chuyên ngành y khoa là bệnh Ảo thanh rõ rệt. Bệnh nhân nghe thấy các tiếng nói rõ rệt, nam hay nữ, tuổi nào, âm sắc cường độ ra sao, tiếng quen hoặc lạ… (theo trang benhvien103(.)vn)

Kurapika mơ màng tỉnh dậy.

Ánh sáng mặt trời xuyên qua lớp rèm dày nặng, chiếu vào căn phòng tạo thành những tia vàng trong suốt. Tia sáng yếu ớt chỉ chiếu được một khoảng nhỏ xung quanh, chỉ có thể lộ rõ những đường vân gỗ trên nền sàn nâu sẫm. Căn phòng chỉ có những tia sáng mỏng manh đó là nguồn sáng, những nơi không được nguồn sáng với tới chỉ có thể thấy được lờ mờ hình dạng của đồ vật trong phòng.

Trên sàn, quần áo vương vãi khắp nơi, kéo dài từ cửa phòng cho đến tận chân giường. Quần tây, áo khoác, hay là quần lót bày la liệt. Thậm chí còn có cái áo sơ mi bị ném vất vưởng trên chiếc đèn cây nơi góc phòng. Nếu nhìn kỹ hơn còn thấy được vài ba cái vỏ hình vuông bị xé toạc, lộ ra lớp giấy bạc nhơn nhớt lẫn trong đống áo quần dưới giường. Nền sàn không biết đã thành cái bãi chiến trường từ bao giờ. Giữa ánh sáng hôn ám, căn phòng tràn ngập màu sắc sắc dục khiến người ta phải ngượng mặt quay đi.

Kurapika đã tỉnh giấc từ lâu nhưng chả buồn nhúc nhích. Cơ thể cậu như vừa trải qua một trận chiến điên cuồng, đau nhức và rã rời. Đặc biệt là vùng eo, hệt như vừa bị xé toạc rồi bị khâu lại vậy. Nhức kinh khủng. Cảm thấy cơ thể nhẹ nhàng, chắc cậu đã được tắm qua trong lúc cậu thiếp đi. Nhưng lại không hề khoan khoái một chút nào. Trận chiến "điên cuồng" đêm qua qua đi, người chịu thiệt chỉ có mình cậu, cái tên còn lại thì thích chết rồi. Kurapika nằm trên giường nhìn trần nhà màu ngà sữa, suy nghĩ xem có nên tách phòng ra không, chứ ngày nào mà cũng như đêm qua chắc cậu sẽ là người được vinh danh trên sóng truyền hình mất.

Cạch.

Cửa phòng được mở, bóng dáng của một người đàn ông cao lớn hiện ra. Kurapika quá mệt để nhúc nhích nên đợi đến khi người đàn ông kia lại gần thì cậu mới nhấc mắt lên nhìn vào gã.

\- Em thấy đỡ hơn chưa?

Gã nói rồi đặt khay thức ăn gồm bát cháo nóng hổi, một cốc nước và một cái thìa lên chiếc bàn nhỏ bên cạnh giường.

\- Anh đoán xem.

Kurapika nghiến răng nghiến lợi đáp lại.

Gã đàn ông húng hắng nhìn đi chỗ khác. Gã đâu biết trả lời lại thế nào. Đêm qua quá tuyệt vời, tuyệt vời đến nỗi gã sẽ nhớ mãi đến tận lúc chết. Hơi quá đà, dù cậu đã kêu rên dừng lại nhưng gã vẫn tiếp tục. Sung sướng đến phát điên nên hiện giờ gã chỉ biết lấy lòng Kurapika để cậu bớt giận thôi…

Không cần nhìn cũng biết cái bản mặt của gã đang đắc ý đến muốn hếch mũi lên tận trời rồi. Kurapika muốn đạp chết gã nhưng không còn chút sức nào, cuối cùng đành ôm cục tức vào người.

\- Khụ… Em uống hớp nước cho đỡ khát nhé.

Chưng ra nụ cười đẹp trai nhất, hút hồn nhất, quyến rũ nhất, gã lấy lòng nhẹ nhàng nói với Kurapika. Tiếc là cậu không thấy được mặt gã lúc này để mà bị trúng bùa mê hoặc. Tối quá thì nhìn thấy được cái gì?

Gã nói xong, nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt, đoán Kurapika đang cựa mình ngồi dậy thì vội đưa tay ra đỡ lấy cậu. n cần để Kurapika ngồi vững, săn sóc để một chiếc gối sau lưng cho cậu dựa rồi cẩn thận đặt khay thức ăn vào tay cậu.

Kurapika im lặng hưởng thụ toàn bộ quá trình. Coi như gã biết điều.

Sau khi sắp xếp xong cho Kurapika, gã đàn ông bước đến tấm rèm dày dặn kia rồi kéo nó ra. Thoáng chốc, cả căn phòng đã được bao trọn bởi anh sáng mặt trời ấm áp. Những tia sáng kéo thêm những người bạn của mình dạo chơi khắp phòng, tô ấm cho căn phòng của cặp đôi hạnh phúc.

Chrollo đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ ngắm tiết trời hôm nay. Bầu trời trong vắt không một tầng mây. Những căn nhà san sát nhau lộ diện dưới bầu trời xanh thẳm như những rặng mây đỏ, xanh, vàng… tô điểm cho bức tranh tuyệt đẹp. Mặt đất giờ đây như đổi chỗ với bầu trời, còn khoảng không xanh trên kia là vùng đất của những gió, những nắng, những giọt khí trời tự do. Người trên "bầu trời" ngước nhìn "vùng đất" đặc biệt ấy, và tự hỏi về một nơi bất tận sẽ thổn thức lòng người đến mức nào. Thứ duy nhất mà mọi người cảm nhận được là ánh sáng mặt trời nằm trên "vùng đất" ấy. Nó không quá gay gắt, mà dịu nhẹ như những ngày mùa xuân ấm áp.

Thời tiết hôm nay cực kỳ đẹp.

Chrollo xoay người lại, Kurapika vẫn đang chậm rãi thưởng thức bát cháo thơm lừng trên tay. Khi nhìn thấy Kurapika ngồi trong ánh sáng, mắt Chrollo tối sầm lại. Tâm trạng kích động của đêm qua lại rục rịch muốn bò dậy.

Lúc này Kurapika đang bán khỏa thân ngồi trên nền giường trắng muốt. Cơ thể cậu hiển lộ ra ngoài không khí. Trên làn da trắng ấy chi chít những vết thâm tím, vệt đỏ và dấu răng khả nghi. Không chỗ nào là không có những dấu vết đó, những dấu vết của một cuộc hoan ái điên cuồng. Chúng kéo dài từ cổ cậu xuống vùng ngực xuống phần bụng và kéo dài đến tận dưới lớp chăn đang đắp ngang chân Kurapika. Đặc biệt, hai hạt hồng nhạt trước ngực cậu trông còn thảm hơn nữa. "Vài" vết răng, "vài" vệt đỏ tập trung tại nơi đáng thương đó nhiều nhất. Mái tóc vàng hơi dài xõa đến ngang cổ, càng làm nổi bật vùng cổ thon dài, dọc ngang dấu hôn của cậu. Bộ dáng rõ ràng vừa trải qua một đêm kịch liệt.

Lúc vừa hai người vẫn trong bóng tối lờ mờ khó thấy được rõ đối phương nên gã không nghĩ nhiều. Giờ thấy bộ dạng lúc này của Kurapika, Chrollo sợ mình khó mà kiềm chế được bản thân nữa.

Chrollo xoa mũi, may nơi này vẫn khô ráo. Dứt khoát dời tầm mắt, tránh đi những "xác" áo quần đang vất vưởng trên nền, lại gần cái tủ quần áo gần đó. Gã lấy chiếc áo khoác đen, dài mà gã thích nhất ra rồi đóng cửa tủ, bước lại gần Kurapika.

Kurapika ăn được nửa bát cháo rồi dừng lại, cậu không muốn ăn nữa. Dù bát cháo này rất thơm, rất ngon nhưng cơ thể cậu lúc này khó mà ăn no được. Sau những trận vận động mạnh không nên ăn quá no, rất có hại cho dạ dày. Cậu đặt lại khay cháo lên bàn, cầm lấy cốc nước trong suốt uống tráng miệng. Thấy Chrollo cầm chiếc áo mà gã thích nhất bước lại gần mình, Kurapika hỏi:

\- Sao vậy?

Chrollo cười khổ lắc đầu. Đâu thể nói vì em quá quyến rũ nên anh phải che lại, không thì sẽ không kiểm soát được bản thân nữa. Vậy nên nói:

\- Sáng sớm khá lạnh, lấy áo cho em khoác vào thôi.

'Sáng sớm?'

Kurapika nghi ngờ nhìn qua chiếc đồng hồ treo tường. Kim giờ chỉ vào số mười tròn trĩnh nơi góc trái. Rồi quay sang nhìn Chrollo như nhìn một tên ngốc.

\- ......Nói chung là em cứ khoác tạm vào đi. Em vừa chuyển đến đây nên không có đồ cho em thay đâu.

Kurapika không phản bác, có cái gì khoác vào vẫn đỡ hơn phải trần truồng trước mặt Chrollo. Dù hai người đã nhìn toàn bộ của đối phương nhưng ngại vẫn là ngại. Kurapika đưa tay ra định cầm lấy chiếc áo nhưng Chrollo lại tránh đi. Gã tự mình khoác chiếc áo qua vai Kurapika, để chiếc áo đen tuyền của mình ôm lấy cơ thể trắng trẻo của Kurapika. Phải nói là thân thể của Kurapika khá gầy, khung xương không to, đã vậy còn không có chút thịt thừa mỡ thừa nào nên cậu càng trông nhỏ con. Chrollo lại thích Kurapika như vậy. Cơ thể dù nhỏ nhắn nhưng sức lực không thể coi thường được. Nhìn xem, giờ cậu lọt thỏm trong chiếc áo rộng của gã. Đáng yêu hết sức.

\- Em có muốn ra phòng khách ngồi không? Hay tiếp tục nằm nghỉ?

Chrollo hỏi.

Kurapika suy nghĩ một lúc rồi nói:

\- Phòng khách đi, em chưa được nhìn rõ cả căn nhà này đâu.

Chrollo không có ý kiến. Hầu như bất cứ yêu cầu nào Kurapika đưa ra, Chrollo đều sẽ chấp nhận vô điều kiện.

Gã quỳ một gối bên giường, đợi Kurapika xoay chân ra mép giường thì cầm lấy chiếc dép lông đeo vào cho cậu. Chăm sóc cho Kurapika từng li từng tí như trở thành thói quen của Chrollo rồi, dù hầu như lần nào cậu cũng từ chối.

Nắm bàn chân của Kurapika trong tay, Chrollo hơi thất thần.

Bàn chân của cậu cũng đẹp đẽ hệt như chủ nhân của nó vậy. Những ngón chân nho nhỏ trắng hồng hơi gập lại nằm trong lòng bàn tay Chrollo. Những mạch máu xanh, mạch tím ẩn hiện bên dưới lớp da mỏng. Cổ chân thon gọn và mắt cá chân đẹp đẽ, nho nhỏ mà gã có thể nắm trọn vẹn bằng một bàn tay. Lên trên là bắp chân gọn gàng thẳng tắp, lên nữa là phần đùi với những vết cắn, vết đỏ dài hình dạng như những ngón tay vẫn còn hiện rõ. Hình ảnh bắp đùi mềm mại quấn quanh eo vẫn còn hiện rõ trong đầu Chrollo. Trên nữa là…

\- Này!

Chrollo hồi thần, nhìn Kurapika.

Cậu nín cười.

\- Nước dãi chảy hết ra rồi kìa.

Chrollo vô thức dùng mu bàn tay lau đi khóe miệng. Hơi ướt……

Kurapika cười run người. Chrollo không hề xấu hổ, trái lại còn xoa xoa bàn chân cậu khiến chúng co lại, nói:

\- Em có biết nụ cười của em là chất gây nghiện với anh không?

Kurapika cười khúc khích.

Ánh sáng mặt trời ngoài kia bỗng trở nên rực rỡ hơn. Những tia nắng chiếu rọi lên chiếc giường trắng muốt, chiếu lên tấm lưng khoác chiếc áo có hình thập tự đang ngồi ngược sáng. Kurapika không cảm thấy gì, nhưng trong mắt Chrollo lúc này, trông cậu hệt như một vị thiên sứ lạc xuống cõi trần gian. Nắng chạm vào mái tóc cùng màu của cậu, phát ra một vầng sáng dịu dàng. Đôi mắt màu trà lấp lánh như những vì tinh tú. Chiếc áo đen Kurapika khoác trên làn da trắng sáng, sau lưng cậu là vòng sáng lấp lánh như có thể gột rửa thế gian. Sự đối lập hoàn toàn này làm Kurapika hệt như một vị thiên sứ sa đọa nhưng vẫn ánh lên sự trong trắng và tinh khiết.

Người ta truyền tai nhau rằng, mỗi một người đều sẽ có một vị thiên sứ độc nhất của riêng mình. Vị thiên sứ đó được Chúa phái xuống để trông chừng và hướng dẫn con người không bị lầm đường lạc lối. Chrollo không biết thiên sứ liệu có thật hay không. Gã biết sẽ chẳng có thiên sứ nào được gửi xuống cho một tội đồ như gã. Đó là sự trừng phạt cho những việc gã đã gây ra. Gã không quan tâm lắm. Vì gã sẽ tự kéo vị thần trên đó xuống, giam cầm bên cạnh tên ngoan đồ của Satan là gã. Bản thân không có thì gã sẽ đi cướp, không có thứ gì gã đã muốn mà không lấy được cả. Cuối cùng cậu đã ở đây, một vị thiên sứ bị một gã tay sai của quỷ dữ nhuốm đen đôi cánh, chặn đường quay trở về linh đàng rực rỡ. Chrollo có cảm giác Kurapika chính là vị thiên thần ấy, một kẻ đã đánh liều rời bỏ Chúa để rồi bị nhúng chàm và ngả vào vòng tay của gã. Nhưng kỳ lạ làm sao, cậu vẫn quá thuần khiết trong đôi cánh đen như mực đó. Vẫn mang một vẻ đẹp của một người không dính chút bụi trần, vẫn thật đẹp đẽ.

Vị thần độc nhất ấy đã nằm trong tay gã, thuộc về chỉ một mình gã. Và gã chỉ cần duy nhất người trước mặt thôi.

Chrollo thành kính hôn lên mũi chân Kurapika. Gã như một kẻ sống tại nơi tăm tối nhất nguyện cống hiến hết mình cho tín ngưỡng cả đời của gã. Kẻ nô lệ hèn mọn này sẽ mãi mãi kính dâng cho em. Thiên thần của anh.

Kurapika gập một chân lên giường, tì cằm vào đầu gối ngắm nhìn mái tóc đen nhánh của Chrollo.

Người đàn ông này là người đã ở bên cạnh cậu khi cậu lạc lõng nhất. Anh cho cậu một mái ấm mà tưởng chừng như cậu đã vuột mất. Anh cho cậu cảm giác rằng bản thân đang được sống, được tồn tại, được cảm nhận hơi ấm của con người, cho cậu biết rằng cuộc sống này đẹp đẽ đến nhường nào. Cậu thật sự rất yêu anh.

Khi Chrollo ngẩng đầu lên, Kurapika đột nhiên nghiêng người ôm chầm lấy gã. Chrollo nhanh chóng phản ứng ôm lại Kurapika.

\- Sao à? Thấy anh đẹp trai quá nên muốn hiến thân sao?

Kurapika cọ vào cổ Chrollo, khúc khích cười.

\- Tham quá không tốt đâu.

Kurapika thì thầm vào tai Chrollo.

\- Em muốn nếm thử lòng tham của anh không?

Chrollo trượt tay xuống đằng sau Kurapika, mời gọi cậu.

Kurapika vỗ vào vai gã, đứng thẳng dậy, nhẫn tâm cắt đứt hứng khởi của Chrollo. Cậu đứng còn Chrollo nửa quỳ trên mặt sàn. Trong mắt Chrollo, Kurapika của gã quá đẹp. Dù có ngắm cậu bao lâu thì sự rung động vẫn hệt như lần đầu hai người gặp nhau trong đêm mưa đó.

Chrollo đứng dậy, cầm tay Kurapika bước cùng cậu ra khỏi căn phòng ngủ ngọt ngào.

Phòng khách, phòng bếp, phòng đọc sách, ban công,... Kurapika đi cùng Chrollo nghe anh giới thiệu về tổ ấm mới của cả hai. Một căn nhà bình thường như những căn nhà bình thường khác. Nó rất ấm áp.

Kurapika rất thích nó. Căn nhà này hệt như trong tưởng tượng của cậu vậy. Khi mọi chuyện kết thúc, cậu sẽ tìm một căn nhà cho riêng mình, để có thể sinh sống thật hạnh phúc, để bản thân không còn cảnh bơ vơ nữa.

Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên khi họ đang đứng trong phòng đọc, Kurapika đang cầm trên tay một cuốn sách bìa nâu sẫm không rõ tên gọi.

Chrollo hôn lên má cậu trước khi ra ngoài nghe điện thoại bàn để ngoài phòng khách. Kurapika thì ngồi lên chiếc ghế sô pha đơn trong phòng, chìm đắm vào những dòng chữ mà cậu hằng yêu thích. Đọc sách luôn là sở thích của cậu từ nhỏ đến giờ. Kể cả khi mất đi gia đình thì thế giới ngôn từ vẫn là nơi giúp cậu có được sự bình yên trong tâm hồn trống rỗng này. Và Chrollo là nơi tiếp theo khiến cậu có cảm nhận như vậy.

Chrollo đi ra ngoài không lâu rồi quay lại ngay. Trên tay còn cầm theo một cốc nước cam.

\- Ai gọi vậy?

Kurapika nghiêng đầu hỏi.

\- Một bất ngờ mà anh chuẩn bị cho em.

\- Bất ngờ? Nhân dịp gì chứ?

\- Bí mật.

Chrollo thần bí nói.

Kurapika nhướng mày không hỏi nữa mà tiếp tục đọc cuốn sách trên tay. Chrollo cũng lấy một cuốn khác, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh Kurapika và bắt đầu đọc. Thỉnh thoảng họ còn bàn luận với nhau về cái nhìn của mình, quan điểm của tác giả. Không hề có tranh luận gay gắt mà du dương như một đôi tình nhân đã đứng tuổi.

Không khí êm đềm chậm rãi. Nắng bên ngoài hắt vào căn phòng, mang theo ấm áp dịu dàng của đất trời.

Khi Chrollo nhìn lên thì mười hai giờ trưa rồi. Quay sang nhìn Kurapika đã thấy cậu thiếp đi từ lúc nào. Chrollo gập cuốn sách lại rồi vươn tay xoa mái tóc mềm mượt của Kurapika. Ánh mắt chăm chú như suy nghĩ chuyện gì.

~*~

Hôm nay hai người sẽ dành cả một ngày vòng quanh thành phố này. Vừa để mua sắm cho cũng vừa hẹn hò.

Kurapika và Chrollo nắm tay nhau đi trên phố. Nơi họ đang ở là thành phố Saril thuộc Công quốc Yemon, một thành bang có chủ quyền giáp bờ biển phía Tây thế giới. Nói là Công quốc nhưng diện tích nơi đây còn chưa đến hai ki-lô-mét vuông. Nhịp sống ở thành phố này luôn rất chậm rãi. Không có cảnh xô bồ náo nhiệt như ở thành phố nguy nga Yorknew, không có sự tấp nập nhộn nhịp của Cộng hòa Padokea. Nơi này là nơi trầm lắng, yên ả nhất trong một thế giới luôn quay vòng theo bánh răng vận mệnh.

Đây là thành phố lớn nhất của đất nước này nhưng lại không hề có những tòa nhà cao tầng và những ánh đèn ngập sắc như những quốc gia khác. Nó tràn ngập sắc thái mộc mạc với những lớp mái ngói xanh đỏ, thấp bé. Những hàng cây xanh rì hai bên đường, những dòng suối nhỏ ngoằn ngoèo trong lòng thành như mạch máu nuôi sống người dân nơi đây. Dường như quốc gia này biệt lập với thế giới bên ngoài, những khó khăn vất vả ngoài kia như được gột bỏ khi đặt chân đến đây.

Kurapika ngắm nhìn con phố vắng người. Chiều tối người dân đều đã quay trở về ngôi nhà đầm ấm của mình và thưởng thức bữa ăn bên những người thân yêu. Nắng chiều tà vương vấn những tia cuối cùng với thành phố xinh đẹp này, vẽ lên một bầu trời cam đỏ ngun ngút tầng mây. Gió thổi nhẹ qua những con ngõ nhỏ, làm rối những lọn tóc vàng của Kurapika. Cậu thơ thẩn ngắm nhìn khoảng không phía xa, tự hỏi những cột khói trắng xám từ những chiếc ống khói ấy sẽ bay đến những miền đất nào. Những cánh chim kia liệu có đến được những vùng đất mới...

Leng keng.

Tiếng chuông từ cửa hàng bên cạnh phát ra âm thanh làm cậu chú ý. Chrollo bước từ trong tiệm ra, trên tay cầm hai cốc cà phê thơm lừng.

Cà phê của tiệm này ngon lắm, kể cả một người vốn không thích cà phê như Kurapika cũng phải thích thú thưởng thức.

Đắng đắng ở đầu lưỡi nhưng ngọt ngào vào tận trong tim.

Hai người dắt tay nhau đi qua những con đường lát gạch đỏ, nơi dẫn đến công viên trong trung tâm thành phố. Dừng chân bên bờ hồ, Chrollo và Kurapika ngồi xuống ngắm nhìn mặt hồ yên ả. Lúc này mặt trời hoàn toàn khuất bóng, những ánh điện trắng trong dần được lên đèn, thắp sáng cho thành phố nói chung và cho những đôi tình nhân ngồi bên hồ nói riêng. Họ không phải cặp đôi duy nhất ở đây, những con người trẻ tuổi với trái tim còn hừng hừng lửa cháy sao chịu ngồi yên trong một căn nhà để người tình xinh đẹp phải chán chường trong một đêm lung linh này chứ? Kể có là những con người có lối sống bình lặng nơi đây đi chăng nữa.

Ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đá bên hồ, cảm nhận những cơn gió mát vuốt ve làn da. Chrollo hỏi.

\- Em thấy ở đây thế nào?

\- Thích lắm. Nó khiến em có cảm giác yên bình như được trở về nhà vậy.

Kurapika dựa vào ghế đá mát lạnh, nhìn dòng nước đen lấp lánh.

\- Vậy là tốt rồi.

Kurapika đã dọn về đây được hơn một tháng, chưa quen thuộc lắm với thành phố nhưng nhịp sống ở nơi đây khiến cậu an lòng.

\- Anh cũng mới chính thức chuyển đến đây đúng không?

\- Đúng vậy. Khi đang đi du lịch thì vô tình phát hiện quốc gia đặc biệt này, nên anh đã quyết định mua một căn nhà ở đây. Để có nơi dừng chân an ổn.

Chrollo quay sang nhìn Kurapika.

\- Không lâu sau khi gặp em.

\- Vậy là do em nên anh đã phải ở yên một chỗ rồi.

\- Làm gì có chuyện đấy. Được sống cùng em là vinh hạnh của anh đây.

Chrollo cầm lấy bàn tay đang để trên đùi của Kurapika, hôn nhẹ lên đó. Kurapika cười khúc khích.

Hai người nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau. Cùng một sở thích là đọc sách nên họ rất thích chia sẻ cho đối phương những suy nghĩ của mình, và đề cử những tác phẩm đặc sắc. Chủ đề dần đi vào những danh lam thắng cảnh trên thế giới, đến những vùng đất kỳ lạ và những kho báu đã được khai phá. Chrollo kể lại toàn bộ những trải nghiệm của mình cho Kurapika nghe. Còn cậu thì chìm đắm trong thế giới mà Chrollo đã từng đi qua. Tự hỏi thế giới mà cậu chưa từng trải nghiệm sẽ có màu sắc như thế nào.

Họ nói mãi nói mãi, dường như không biết mệt.

Thời gian dần trôi, không biết gió đã nổi mạnh lên từ khi nào. Những đám mây đen ngày một tụ lại dày đặc báo hiệu một cơn mưa bất chợt. Các cặp đôi bên bờ hồ dường như cũng để ý thời tiết thay đổi nên bên hồ đã dần vơi bớt bóng người.

Chrollo và Kurapika vội bắt taxi về căn nhà của họ. Công viên này cách khá xa, đi bộ về trong tiết trời thế này không ổn chút nào. Hai người vừa ngồi vào trong xe thì trời rào một tiếng đổ ập mưa xuống. Cơn mưa bất chợt nặng hạt tô xám cả con đường đi và cả những mái nhà dựa san sát nhau.

Kurapika ngồi trong xe nghe tiếng nước rơi lộp bộp vào cửa kính, đột nhiên nhớ đến lần đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau. Hôm đó trời cũng tối như thế này, cũng mưa rơi nặng hạt và hai người cũng ngồi trên cùng một chiếc xe. Chỉ khác là lúc đó ánh đèn của thành phố ấy sáng trưng và giao thông đi lại đông đúc.

\- Đột nhiên nhớ đến ngày đầu tiên hai chúng ta gặp nhau ghê.

Tiếng nói của Chrollo vang lên.

\- Anh và em đều rời từ khách sạn, đều ngồi cùng một xe và đều đi đến sân bay thành phố.

\- Đúng rồi, lúc đó anh còn vuốt ngược tóc lên nữa.

Ngày mưa hôm đó hai người, hai số phận lại vô tình gặp nhau trên một chuyến xe, đi cùng một hành trình.

\- Câu đầu tiên em nói còn là 'Anh nhìn cái gì vậy' nữa.

\- Hahaha, ai bảo lúc đó anh nhìn em chăm chú quá làm gì?

_'Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?'_

Kurapika giật mình, đột nhiên một giọng nói xa lạ vang lên trong đầu cậu, lướt qua trong đầu như một thứ ảo ảnh ngắn ngủi. Cậu đã nói câu ấy ở đâu rồi ư?

\- Em lạnh à?

Thấy Kurapika đột nhiên im lặng, Chrollo hỏi.

\- À, không. Chỉ là hơi đau đầu thôi.

Chrollo nhíu mày, vươn tay ra xoa hai bên thái dương cho Kurapika.

\- Về nhà nằm nghỉ một đêm xem sao. Nếu không hết thì chúng ta đến bệnh viện.

Kurapika buồn cười nhìn Chrollo.

\- Không cần phải đến mức đó đâu.

_'Không có gì, chỉ là không ngờ tên đeo xích lại là phụ nữ thôi.'_

Lại nữa, một giọng nói hư ảo lại vang lên trong đầu cậu. Nó quen thuộc đến bất ngờ. Kurapika nhíu mày lắc lắc đầu.

Chrollo lo lắng chỉ biết tiếp tục xoa đầu cho cậu.

Xe đi một lúc nữa thì đến đích.

\- Về đến nơi rồi.

Mưa đi cũng nhanh như cách nó chạy đến. Khi hai người bước xuống xe thì đã tạnh hẳn rồi, để lại trên mặt đường một lớp nước gột rửa.

Kurapika lắc đầu khỏi mấy suy nghĩ linh tinh, bước chân vào căn nhà của hai người. Và kết thúc một buổi tối bằng cái xoa đầu dịu dàng của Chrollo.

_~TBC~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ài gu mong là sẽ không bị lan man dài dòng quá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đăng lèo một thể luôn không mai sau lại quên :v

Những giọng nói thì thầm ấy càng ngày càng xuất hiện thường xuyên bên tai Kurapika. Khi thì thầm, khi khúc khích, khi la hét, khi kêu gào,… Tất cả âm thanh bùng nổ trong cậu như tiếng pháo ầm ĩ. Nhưng tiếng pháo khiến cậu vui vẻ, còn những thứ âm thanh này lại làm tim cậu quặn thắt. Những âm thanh đó ám ảnh Kurapika suốt mấy ngày. Đôi khi là đang ăn, có lúc là đang đọc sách hay là đang dạo phố. Tần suất không nhiều không ít, nhưng cứ luôn làm phiền lúc cậu thả lỏng nhất.

Chúng như những linh hồn còn vương vấn, đánh úp liên tục vào Kurapika hòng đánh sụp ý chí của cậu. Và những “linh hồn” đó đã thành công. Dù không muốn để ý nhưng những tiếng kêu đó lại có tác động rất mạnh đến Kurapika. Không nghe rõ nội dung nhưng không hiểu sao cậu lại cảm nhận được nỗi tuyệt vọng của chúng.

Ngón tay cậu cứng còng lại mỗi khi chúng xuất hiện. Tim cậu chùng xuống, trĩu nặng trong lồng ngực đến mức khó thở. Từng cái hít thở với Kurapika cũng là một cực hình. Cổ họng bỏng rát còn cơ thể lại lạnh buốt như rơi vào bể băng dày và đầu đau nhức mỗi khi chúng cất tiếng.

– Các triệu chứng cho thấy cậu đang mắc căn bệnh tên là Phonema, hay còn gọi là ảo thanh rõ rệt.

Bác sĩ nói. 

Phonema, ảo thanh rõ rệt. Một chứng bệnh tâm lý, gây ảo giác làm bệnh nhân nghe thấy những tiếng xì xào, bàn tán ngay bên tai. Dấu hiệu nhẹ của bệnh tâm thần phân liệt, cần phải điều dưỡng một thời gian là sẽ đỡ, không còn bị quấy rầy thường xuyên nữa. Nhưng nguy cơ tái phát rất cao nên cần phải theo dõi thường xuyên.

– Bác sĩ nói em bị căng thẳng nên mới dẫn đến tình trạng này. Em bị căng thẳng lúc nào không nhớ ư?

_“Có thể trong quá khứ, đầu bệnh nhân bị va đập mạnh dẫn đến chấn thương. Chính cậu ấy cũng không biết nguyên nhân từ đâu nên từ giờ anh cần theo dõi sát sao hơn.”_

Bác sĩ nói với Chrollo.

Chính bản thân Kurapika cũng khó hiểu. Đời sống sinh hoạt của cậu cực kỳ bình thường, cực kỳ hạnh phúc. Lấy đâu ra căng thẳng chứ? Cậu cũng chưa từng bị thương bao giờ chứ đừng nói đến chấn thương sọ não. Rốt cuộc nguyên nhân từ đâu ra?

Kurapika khoanh tay cau mày nghĩ.

– Đừng nghĩ nhiều nữa. Chúng ta về điều dưỡng là ổn. Suy nghĩ nhiều lại căng thẳng nữa thì thành ra phản tác dụng.

Chrollo xoa xoa vùng lông mày đang cau có của Kurapika. Bàn tay có những vết chai của Chrollo khi chạm vào da cậu ấm áp lạ thường. Mọi suy nghĩ rối loạn trong đầu Kurapika bị cuốn sạch, còn lại một mảnh tĩnh lặng.

– Chúng ta về thôi.

Những ngày tiếp theo, thỉnh thoảng vẫn có tiếng nói văng vẳng trong đầu cậu. Toàn là những nội dung vô nghĩa. Giọng nam, nữ đều có. Âm vực nào cũng có. Tiếng gào thét xé họng, có khi là tiếng khóc âm ỉ nỉ non ám ảnh,… Chúng hệt như tiếng của cô hồn dã quỷ còn vương vấn tại trần gian, tràn ngập bi thương và thống khổ. Cảm xúc của Kurapika cũng phập phồng theo từng giọng nói của chúng.

Dù khó chịu nhưng Kurapika cũng cố thả lỏng toàn thân nghỉ ngơi điều dưỡng dưới sự chăm sóc của Chrollo. Hai người chú tâm theo sát chỉ dẫn của bác sĩ, sinh hoạt lành mạnh không một ưu phiền.

Sau bao nỗ lực, cuối cùng mọi ảo thanh đó đều biến mất sau hai tuần cậu đến gặp bác sĩ. Theo dõi thêm ít nhất một tháng, cậu đã hoàn toàn không nghe thấy những giọng nói đó nữa. Tiến độ nhanh đến mức chính vị bác sĩ đó cũng phải bất ngờ.

Cuối cùng cũng được giải thoát, cả Kurapika và Chrollo đều thở phào một hơi. Bệnh chưa diễn biến phức tạp là may rồi.

.

Yên tâm ngồi hưởng thụ thời gian đọc sách hiếm khi được tĩnh lặng như lúc này. Kurapika lấy một cuốn trên giá xuống, ngồi trên ghế và thưởng thức.

Đọc được hồi lâu, Kurapika vô thức nhíu mày. Không phải do bệnh tái phát mà là do nội dung của quyển sách trên tay cậu.

Trên trang giấy ngả vàng có ghi một đoạn như thế này:

_< Có một truyền thuyết về một bộ tộc có màu mắt đỏ rực lửa. Họ là hiện thân của ác quỷ, là tay sai của quỷ dữ đã gây ra bao tội ác. Chính vì thế nên vị Chúa nhân từ đã trừng phạt họ bằng cách nung những tròng mắt của họ qua ngọn lửa đỏ rực của địa ngục. Đau đớn và bỏng rát, máu của những tộc nhân đó chảy ra và thấm vào đôi tròng cùng ngọn lửa nóng rực. Khi bình thường sẽ mang màu trà phổ thông. Nhưng khi họ không kiểm soát được lý trí của bản thân thì những tròng mắt đó sẽ chuyển sang màu đỏ rực rỡ. Đó sẽ là dấu hiệu của một ác quỷ mất hết lý trí và cần những dũng sĩ dũng cảm tiêu diệt để bảo vệ cuộc sống của nhân loại. Cuối cùng sau những cuộc chiến thảm khốc, những con ác quỷ đó đã bốc hơi khỏi địa bàn sinh sống của con người……>_

Kurapika đọc quyển bút ký, nó là của một tác giả vô danh. Vô danh tại vì không hề có dòng nào ghi tên của người này, ngay cả biệt danh của người đó là gì cũng không ai hay. Cả tên tác phẩm trên bìa sách cũng trống không.

Đây là cuốn sách Kurapika có được vào buổi đi dạo mấy ngày trước, trong một tiệm sách nhỏ nơi góc phố. Đó là một tiệm sách lấp lánh, những bức tường bê tông dày dặn được thay thế bằng những tấm kính thủy tinh trong suốt. Chúng bao trọn xung quanh cửa tiệm như một viên kim cương phát sáng dưới lòng phố. Lần đầu đi qua cậu đã bị thiết kế đó gây ấn tượng mạnh nên cậu nhớ rất rõ.

Chủ tiệm sách đó đã tặng cho cậu cuốn sách quý hiếm ấy, nói là món quà chào mừng cậu đến thành phố nhỏ này. Thật sự là một con người thân thiện.

Gọi cuốn sách này quý hiếm vì nhìn cách đóng gáy và ghi chép là biết nó ra đời từ rất lâu rồi. Gáy đóng bằng chỉ, bìa đóng bằng lớp da đã rách nát, lộ ra lớp gỗ cứng được mài nhẵn bóng và những trang sách ố vàng được ghi chép hoàn toàn bằng tay. Mùi mực không còn bám trên trang sách, nó đã bị ám mùi của dòng thời gian chảy trôi rồi. Không biết cuốn sách này đã chứng kiến bao nhiêu thăng trầm của lịch sử nữa.

Ý nghĩa là vậy nhưng Kurapika không thích tác giả này.

Truyền thuyết về bộ tộc mắt đỏ là cái khiến cậu để ý nhất. Lật những trang sau, không còn đoạn nào miêu tả về dân tộc đó nữa, có lẽ họ chỉ là những tồn tại trên trang sách mà người dân thời đó mường tượng từ đặc điểm đặc biệt nào đó. Nhưng khi đọc, Kurapika cảm thấy có cái gì đó rất quen thuộc, và hơn cả, đọc những dòng đó khiến cậu khó chịu vô cớ.

Kurapika mất hứng gấp sách lại. Đọc một cuốn sách mà không thể hòa theo cảm xúc của người viết, vậy thì bạn và tác giả không có duyên với nhau rồi. Tác giả và cậu không có cùng tiếng nói, dừng lại sớm thì tốt hơn.

Cất cuốn sách trở lại chỗ cũ trên giá sách, Kurapika vẫn có suy nghĩ về dân tộc mắt đỏ này. Nên cậu ngồi trước máy tính, bắt đầu tìm từ khóa về họ.

_‘Tộc mắt đỏ.’_

_‘Truyền thuyết đôi mắt đỏ.’_

_‘…’_

Hơn một giờ sau, kỳ lạ là kết quả Kurapika nhận được là số không tròn trĩnh. Không có bất kỳ một thông tin gì về dân tộc này cả. Một dòng chữ cũng không có chứ đừng nói gì đến ảnh.

Lòng tò mò trong cậu bị kích thích. Nếu không có thông tin gì vậy tại sao vị tác giả này lại biết đến họ? Từ đâu mà người đó nghe được về ‘tộc mắt đỏ’? Tưởng tượng sao? Dù là truyền thuyết thì cũng sẽ phải có căn cứ xác đáng mới tạo ra được truyền thuyết. Và truyền thuyết là thứ được lưu truyền rộng rãi giữa người với người, không dễ gì có thể lãng quên được. 

Đôi mắt của Kurapika liếc qua gáy cuốn sách ấy, cậu cần phải đọc kỹ hơn rồi.

.

Khi Chrollo bước vào trong phòng đọc, cảnh tượng trước mắt khiến gã ngây người. Xung quanh Kurapika toàn sách là sách, trước mặt cậu còn là một chồng giấy có vài hình vẽ loằng ngoằng. Dù cho cậu có yêu thích sách đến mức nào nhưng chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ làm rối tung sách đến vậy. Cậu trân trọng những con chữ như trân trọng những người bạn thân thiết vậy.

– Em đang tìm gì sao?

– Ừm, em vừa đọc được một thứ gây tò mò quá nên cần nghiên cứu hơn. Tiếc là mãi không tiến được bước nào.

Chrollo tránh né những chồng sách dẫn đến chỗ Kurapika ngồi, nhân tiện còn nhặt vài tờ giấy bay ra khỏi chồng “phác thảo” của cậu.

– Đây là cái gì vậy?

Nói xong Chrollo mới để ý hình ảnh trên tờ giấy trắng.

Một tròng mắt trắng hếu cùng con ngươi đỏ lòm.

– Đôi mắt đỏ. 

Cùng lúc là giọng của Kurapika cất lên.

Chrollo nhướng mày nói:

– Anh chưa bao giờ nghe thấy cái này đấy. Em đọc được ở đâu vậy?

Chrollo thả tờ giấy xuống chồng giấy của Kurapika, gã bước lại gần cậu, nhìn quyển sách cậu đang cầm.

– Là quyển này.

Kurapika lại chỉ vào quyển sách đang mở ra bên cạnh. Trang sách ố vàng, lớp bìa rách nát nhưng những dòng chữ trên đó vẫn rất rõ ràng. 

**_< Bộ tộc mắt đỏ>_ **

Chrollo nhìn chăm chú vào dòng chữ in đậm đó rồi tò mò nhìn lên quyển sách Kurapika đang cầm. Có vẻ gã cũng có hứng thú với bộ tộc này.

– Em vô tình đọc được trong sách. Khá là để ý nên muốn nghiên cứu hơn.

– Em tìm được gì không?

Nghe vậy Kurapika chỉ thở dài dựa ra sau. Úp quyển sách đang cầm trên tay vào người.

– Không một tin tức. Giống như người này viết truyền thuyết này ra trong lúc mê sảng vậy.

– Haha. Sao có chuyện đó chứ.

Chrollo giơ tay đỡ Kurapika dậy, nói: 

– Vậy chúng ta dùng bữa xong rồi tìm tiếp nhé. Lần này anh cũng sẽ tìm cùng em. 

Kurapika và Chrollo bước ra khỏi phòng đọc, để lại căn phòng bừa bộn chất chồng sách và hình ảnh con mắt đỏ im lặng nằm trên nền sàn lạnh lẽo.

***

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, Kurapika vẫn tiếp tục tìm thông tin về dân tộc đó. Có gì đó trong cậu bảo rằng họ có thật. Phải tìm bằng được thông tin về họ. Phải biết bộ tộc được nhắc đến là ai.

Chrollo khá chắc với cậu đó chỉ là một dân tộc trong ảo tưởng của tác giả thôi, làm gì có ai trên đời đổi màu mắt được chứ. Nhưng Kurapika lại không cảm thấy vậy, đúng hơn là có gì đó kêu gọi cậu cần phải tìm ra bí ẩn này.

Kurapika ngâm mình trong phòng suốt cả ngày, Chrollo cũng thỉnh thoảng tìm kiếm cùng cậu nhưng mọi thứ vẫn rất mơ hồ. Chỉ có đoạn nhỏ của tác giả vô danh kia là đề cập đến chi tiết nhất. 

_< Khi bình thường sẽ mang màu trà phổ thông…>_

Kurapika nhìn vào đôi mắt của mình qua chiếc gương trong phòng vệ sinh. Một màu trà sẫm màu thường thấy.

‘Mắt màu đỏ à…’

Kurapika chăm chú nhìn bản thân mình, đúng hơn là nhìn vào đôi mắt của mình trong gương. Chăm chú đến nỗi Kurapika cho rằng mình gặp sang _Ảo thị_ rồi, dường như cậu vừa nhìn thấy một tia đỏ xoẹt qua trong mắt mình.

Kính coong!

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, cắt đứt hành động “ngắm nghía” bản thân của Kurapika.

Đứng ngoài cửa là một cặp vợ chồng già, trên tay mỗi người đều cầm một giỏ tre đầy ắp đồ đạc.

– Kurapika! Cháu vẫn đẹp trai như ngày nào!

– Bà Odiham!

Người đàn bà vui vẻ ôm lấy Kurapika. Cậu cũng tươi cười ôm lại bà và chào ông lão bên cạnh.

Họ là hàng xóm của cậu, chủ nhân căn nhà đối diện. Là một cặp đôi già tốt bụng, thân thiện, rất quan tâm đến cậu và Chrollo.

Khi cậu mới chuyển đến đây, hai vợ chồng này đã nhiệt tình chủ động làm quen trước và giúp đỡ hai người rất nhiều. Con cháu họ đã đi ra ngoài kiếm sống hết, chỉ còn mỗi hai thân già sinh sống với nhau. Khi biết có hàng xóm mới chuyển đến, còn là hai chàng thanh niên bằng tuổi con tuổi cháu nên rất niềm nở chào đón hai người. Kurapika cũng yêu quý hai vợ chồng này nên cũng thường mang quà sang nhà đối diện tặng hai ông bà. Tình cảm hàng xóm giữa hai nhà cực kỳ tốt đẹp.

Kurapika mời hai người vào trong nhà. Đôi vợ chồng vừa có chuyến đi thăm con cái, trở về mang rất nhiều đặc sản của nơi đó tặng cho cậu. Bánh trái đầy cả một giỏ, còn có một loài hoa đặc biệt, hoa hồng bất tử. 

Đúng như tên gọi của chúng, đây là loài hoa không thể héo mòn. Chúng có đặc điểm sinh trưởng và phát triển như những bông hoa bình thường khác. Nhưng khi đến giai đoạn cuối của cuộc đời, những bông hoa ấy sẽ tự động rời khỏi đài và vùi mình xuống lớp đất bên dưới mà vẫn giữ nguyên hình dáng tươi tắn ban đầu.

_Sắc đỏ quyến rũ của nó sẽ luôn luôn được duy trì dù cho có hái xuống bao lâu đi chăng nữa._

Nó không bao giờ khô héo, không bao giờ để lộ hình ảnh xấu xí của mình ra ánh sáng mặt trời. Nó sẽ im lặng mục rữa trong lớp đất và sinh sôi nên thế hệ mới. Một loài hoa kiêu hãnh, không bao giờ khuất phục. Hoa hồng bất tử chỉ sinh trưởng được ở vùng đất có khí hậu ôn đới. Chúng có vòng đời khá dài, nếu vẫn được giữ trên thân thì chúng có thể nở rộ suốt một năm không phai sắc. Nó còn được mệnh danh là nữ hoàng của muôn hoa. Không chỉ vì bề ngoài mà còn là sức sống dai dẳng của nó. 

Nơi sinh sống của con cháu đôi vợ chồng này là thiên đường của hoa hồng bất tử. Hằng năm hai người họ đều sẽ đến thăm con cháu và mang rất nhiều hoa về tặng cho hàng xóm. Đương nhiên năm nay Kurapika cũng có phần.

Cậu vui vẻ nhận giỏ hoa xinh đẹp ấy và cảm ơn ý tốt của đôi vợ chồng. Khi ai đó tặng hoa hồng bất tử cho bạn thì có nghĩa họ chúc bạn sẽ luôn khỏe mạnh và đầy sức sống như loài hoa này. Có lẽ hai người đã biết khoảng thời gian trước cậu bị bệnh.

Hai bên hàn huyên rất nhiều điều, đa số là người vợ nói và người chồng gật gù phụ họa. Kurapika rất chăm chú ngồi nghe bà kể những câu chuyện vụn vặt trong cuộc sống của họ. Không chỉ vì phép lịch sự mà còn vì câu chuyện của họ tràn ngập hạnh phúc ấm áp. Hơi ấm của gia đình.

Sau khi chào tạm biệt hai người, Kurapika mang giỏ hoa hồng khổng lồ ra ban công. Nhà cậu không có dụng cụ hay chậu đất các thứ nên sẽ rất dễ gây tổn thương đến cây. Dứt khoát để chúng vào ban công, ngày ngày ra ngắm hoa hóng mát cũng là cái thú.

~*~

Ngày dần qua. Mùa hè thay thế cho nàng xuân bắt đầu màn diễu hành hoành tráng của mình. Hè đến, mang theo những tia nắng chói chang và những cơn gió mát mẻ thổi từ đại dương vào đất liền.

Thời tiết chìm trong ánh nắng chói mắt không được bao lâu thì mưa dần đến. Dạo gần đây cứ mưa liên miên không ngớt. Bầu trời âm u mấy ngày nay khiến người ta khó mà dễ chịu được. Vậy là mùa mưa của đất nước này đã bắt đầu rồi.

Kurapika ra ban công dịch chuyển những đóa hồng vào trong góc, nơi những giọt mưa không thể với tới. Dù cho khả năng sinh trưởng của hoa rất dai dẳng nhưng cũng cần được chăm sóc. Giống như những đứa trẻ tuổi mới lớn, sức đề kháng rất tốt nhưng vẫn luôn cần phải để mắt đến.

Tiếng nói từ chiếc tivi trong phòng khách vọng ra, người dẫn chương trình đang tường thuật bản tin trong ngày. Hôm nay thành phố có một vụ tai nạn thảm khốc, nạn nhân là một cô gái trẻ tuổi. Cô đang đi trên đường thì dây giữ cột thép của công trình xây dựng kế bên bị đứt lìa. Những cột thép rơi xuống đè lên người cô gái xấu số. Nạn nhân tử vong tại chỗ. Cảnh sát địa phương cho biết dây giữ những thanh thép đó đã cũ lắm rồi, không thể chịu được cả tấn vật nặng nữa, cộng thêm thời tiết mưa gió thất thường. Cuối cùng dây giữ bị đứt. Chỉ tội nghiệp cô gái và gia đình của cô ấy. Nghe nói ở nhà còn một người mẹ già cũng vừa mới ra đi. Lý do là trượt chân ngã đập đầu vào bậc thềm khi đi ra ngoài sân. Cũng tử vong tại chỗ. Tối qua trời mưa tầm tã nên mặt đường rất dễ trơn trượt, đặc biệt với một người già lẩm cẩm như bà. Nếu cô ấy không ra đi thì cũng phải đối mặt với cái chết của mẹ mình. Một gia đình tội nghiệp.

Lễ tang của gia đình cô được chính quyền thành phố cử hành ngay ngày hôm ấy. Để cô và người mẹ yên giấc ngàn thu. Nhìn kênh tin tức của địa phương đưa tin mà Kurapika chỉ có thể thầm cầu nguyện cho gia đình họ như những người dân địa phương khác.

Một vụ tai nạn chết người cũng đủ làm cả thành phố này sôi trào. Người dân càng ra sức kiểm tra mọi đồ đạc, công trình trong thành phố. Nơi nào hỏng hóc sẽ thay mới ngay lập tức, nhất quyết không để sự việc thương tiếc đó xảy ra lần hai.

Tiệm sách nơi góc phố cũng được dán thông báo đóng cửa. Mọi người đi ngang qua sẽ đặt những bó hoa trắng muốt xuống trước tấm cửa kính để tưởng nhớ. Đứng trước những tấm cửa kính trong suốt, Kurapika cũng đặt một đóa ly ly trắng xuống và cầu nguyện cho cô gái ấy. Qua lớp kính, cậu cũng thấy được những cuốn sách được sắp xếp chỉnh tề, sạch sẽ, sẵn sàng chào đón những vị khách ghé thăm. Một tiệm sách nho nhỏ và hẳn sẽ rất yên tĩnh. Cũng là một tiệm sách Kurapika chưa từng lui chân đến bao giờ và cũng không có cơ hội nữa.

Một thời gian sau, Kurapika phát hiện giá sách của mình hổng ra một chỗ trống kỳ lạ…

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(...) khả năng quên đi những điều khó chịu cho phép chúng ta tạo ra một câu chuyện về bản thân mà chúng ta có thể chung sống.” _Michael Bicks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiếc shortfic đầu tiên đã hoàn thành, thật sự cảm ơn các bác đã ủng hộ. Đặc biệt cảm ơn cô Kan đã giúp tui rất nhiều để hoàn thành em nó. Iu cô nhiều nhiều 😘
> 
> Mong được nhận lời nhận xét của các bác. Khen chê, phê bình, trúng thưởng gì mị nhận hết, mỗi cmt của các bác là một động lực của mị. Hoan nghênh gạch đá xây nhà~

Mưa vẫn rơi không ngừng. Đã mấy tuần rồi thành phố này chưa được nhìn thấy bầu trời xanh trong vắt. Thỉnh thoảng cũng có vài tia nắng xuyên qua tầng mây dày xuống phố phường, nhưng chỉ được phút chốc rồi tắt lụi. Mưa rơi nên người dân đổ ra ngoài cũng ít hẳn. Không còn hoạt động dạo phố thường nhật nữa, những con đường thiếu vắng bóng người trở nên buồn tẻ chán ngắt.

Kurapika ngồi ngoài ban công, trên người đắp một chiếc chăn mỏng, nhàn nhã ngắm cơn mưa nặng hạt. Chiếc khuyên đỏ bên tai khẽ lay động theo từng chuyển động của cậu. Chiếc khuyên này chính là bất ngờ mà Chrollo đã nói, là thứ do chính Chrollo tự mình thiết kế và làm ra. Một chiếc khuyên tai dài, màu đỏ tươi đẹp đẽ. Cậu cực kỳ thích nó.

Trời mưa khiến cậu chẳng muốn làm gì nữa, chỉ muốn lười biếng ngồi một chỗ và thả hồn theo tiếng êm ái của mưa. Ngay cả những đóa hồng rực sắc cũng phải uể oải vì thời tiết thế này. Đầu óc Kurapika trống rỗng, không nghĩ ngợi gì mà để cảm xúc trôi theo những làn gió mát lạnh. Lắng nghe tiếng mưa rơi, tâm trí cậu bỗng được gột sạch. Một khoảng yên bình hiếm hoi. 

Ngồi một chốc, Kurapika ngủ thiếp đi lúc nào không hay. 

Khi Chrollo đi ra ngoài ban công thì Kurapika đã ngủ được một lúc. Gã không gọi cậu dậy mà thay một tấm chăn khác cho cậu rồi ra khỏi ban công. Chưa đến giờ, không gọi cậu dậy thì hơn.

Một lúc sau, Kurapika đột nhiên giật mình tỉnh dậy, tự hỏi mình đã thiếp đi lúc nào không biết. Bầu trời vẫn mang sắc xám âm u ấy, gió vẫn diễu binh hùng hồn qua lại những mái nhà lợp ngói. Những giọt nước mưa trĩu nặng vẫn cứ tuôn xối xả từ chiếc van nước rỉ sét lâu đời. Kurapika ngồi dậy vươn vai cho đỡ mỏi, ngồi lâu một tư thế khiến các khớp trên người cậu cứng đờ lại.

Tiếng sét đột ngột gào lên vang vọng khắp bầu trời u ám. Tiếng mưa vẫn tiếp tục vang, không hiểu sao lúc này lòng cậu lại trĩu nặng đến vậy, không còn bình thản như trước nữa.

Kurapika thần người nhìn vào những đóa hoa đỏ trước mặt. Chúng vẫn như vậy, vẫn mang một màu sắc rực rỡ, tươi tắn, tỏa sáng cả một khu ban công ảm đạm. Nhưng càng nhìn vào những cánh hoa ấy, cơ thể Kurapika càng trì trệ xuống, như thể đang bị nhấn chìm trong một làn nước lạnh buốt. Khó chịu nhưng Kurapika không phản kháng, cậu không muốn phản kháng. Sự quen thuộc kỳ lạ khiến cậu vô thức để mặc bản thân cứ chìm sâu xuống làn nước đó, tiếp tục thả mình theo dòng chảy rét lạnh.

Xám xịt và đỏ thẫm. Chìm trong làn nước lạnh, chỉ có hai sắc màu duy nhất phản chiếu vào đôi mắt cậu.

Những bông hoa trước mắt đột nhiên nở bung trào ra. Một bông, hai bông,... cả ngàn bông hoa nở rộ trong tầm nhìn của Kurapika. Rồi chúng cuộn tròn cánh lại thành những quả cầu đỏ lừ tròn vo, giữa những khối cầu bị rạch một đường cong dài hẹp.

Kurapika chết trân nhìn cái ảo giác đó. Chưa để cậu định thần, một dòng nước đỏ quánh, đặc sệt bỗng chảy ra từ vết rạch ấy. Những khối cầu đó bỗng động đậy, bật mở. Là những con ngươi đỏ rực, nung chảy tầm nhìn của Kurapika. Hàng chục con ngươi đỏ ngầu xuất hiện, chiếu cái nhìn chằm chằm vào Kurapika.

Kurapika giật mình. Dạ dày cậu bỗng nhiên cuộn trào, ham muốn tống toàn bộ thứ trong cái túi đó ra nảy lên mãnh liệt. Kurapika ho sặc sụa. Cái ho điên cuồng như muốn lôi cả cổ họng ra khỏi cơ thể. Tim cậu đập thình thịch như tiếng trống, lồng ngực co rút khó thở. Kurapika quỳ rạp hẳn xuống nền sàn, tay bịt chặt miệng kiềm chế cơn co thắt từ dạ dày.

_ 'Cha, mẹ!!!' _

_ 'Pairo!!!' _

_ 'Mọi người!!!' _

Tiếng gào xé họng va mạnh vào trí óc cậu. Đầu đau như búa bổ. Trước mắt cậu mờ đi, những hình ảnh xa lạ như những bóng ma ùa vào mắt cậu. Nhà cửa, cây cối, hoa màu,... tất cả đã bị tàn phá nặng nề. Chỉ còn một đống hoang tàn xuất hiện trước mắt. Những “con mắt” đỏ rực đằng kia chảy ra nhựa sống, nhuộm đỏ lừ cả vùng đất nơi Kurapika đang quỳ. Tất cả mọi thứ trong tầm mắt cũng bị thứ nước đặc sệt đỏ quánh ấy hắt lên. Mùi khét cháy lờ lợ xộc thẳng vào khí quản, mùi hôi thối tanh tưởi của xác chết đánh mạnh vào khứu giác của Kurapika. Nhưng  _ cậu _ không hề để tâm những thứ đó, Kurapika nhìn thấy  _ bản thân _ vẫn sải đôi chân của mình chìm vào những mảnh đất đỏ ấy. Cậu dẫm lên đến đâu, những đôi “mắt đỏ” sẽ nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu đến đó. Hệt như những hồn ma ngập trong ai oán cần người siêu thoát, bấu víu vào sự sống duy nhất là cậu. Điên cuồng, thống hận, đau đớn, oán trách, hối hận và tuyệt vọng. Mọi cảm xúc bùng nổ trong Kurapika. Cả không gian trong mắt cậu chỉ còn màu đỏ đặc đến đen sẫm, khô cứng.

_ Cậu _ chạy mãi, chạy mãi. Vấp ngã rồi lại đứng lên, quần áo bẩn thỉu, mặt mũi lem luốc. Những nhãn cầu kia vẫn nhìn chòng chọc vào mỗi bước chân chật vật của cậu. Vô hồn không một sinh khí. Khung cảnh không còn màu xanh yên bình nữa. Khói, lửa, tro bụi đã bám dai dẳng lên nơi đây.  _ Nó _ đã bị phá hủy hoàn toàn.

Những cánh hoa đỏ bỗng đổ ập xuống người cậu, đỏ thẫm cả tầm mắt, che kín tầm nhìn. Mùi khét gay mũi như một thứ thịt bị thiêu quá lửa tập kích Kurapika.

_ Đau quá! _

_ Đau quá! _

Mặt cậu ướt đẫm, do mồ hôi cũng do nước mắt.

Đột nhiên, một sợi xích nặng trĩu xuất hiện trên tay Kurapika, cắt ngang dòng hoa đỏ máu trước mặt. Cậu tiếp tục chạy, chạy mãi. Tay cậu bị thứ chất lỏng đỏ sẫm đó dính chặt, dính cả lên mặt lên cơ thể cậu. Tiếng xương gãy và tiếng xích va vào nhau. Mùi vị tanh thoang thoảng tràn ngập trong mũi, trong khoang miệng Kurapika. Thật buồn nôn. Thật kinh tởm.

Cơ thể dù có trĩu nặng đến đâu thì  _ cậu _ vẫn lao về phía trước. Dù cho lồng ngực nóng rực thét gào đòi không khí, dù trước mắt có là tử lộ cậu cũng sẽ lao mình vào. Đó là mục đích sống của cậu, cậu không thể từ bỏ nó được.

Nếu có ai đó bên cạnh, họ sẽ nhìn thấy sự chuyển biến của Kurapika. Lúc này, đôi mắt của cậu bỗng chuyển thành màu đỏ rực rỡ. Một thứ màu khác biệt, đỏ thẫm, được mệnh danh một trong bảy màu sắc đẹp nhất thế giới.

Chrollo vội vàng chạy vào, đến bên cạnh Kurapika đang oằn mình dưới nền sàn. Gã vội đỡ cậu ngồi dựa vào ghế ngồi rút một ống tiêm trong người ra và đâm vào mạch máu của cậu.

Ống tiêm có tác dụng, chỉ vài giây sau, Kurapika đã nặng nề thiếp đi.

Chrollo thở phào ngồi bên cạnh cậu, cụ thể cuốn sách Niệm ra rồi ngồi đợi.

Tít tít tít!

Đúng 12 giờ, tiếng chuông đồng hồ vang vọng khắp nhà, ầm ĩ lấn át cả tiếng mưa rơi ngoài kia, kể cả đang ngồi nơi thoáng đãng như ngoài ban công cũng không thể nghe thấy tiếng mưa nữa. Kurapika không tỉnh.

Một tay cầm sách Niệm, một tay thì giơ lên xoa xoa trán Kurapika. Một dòng khí theo từng cái vuốt ve của Chrollo thâm nhập vào đầu Kurapika. 

**< Vô suy vô ưu> ** và ** <Lạc vào miền mơ mộng>**

Đây là hai năng lực mà Chrollo đã đánh cắp được của một cặp đôi Hunter. <Vô suy vô ưu> có thể lựa chọn và xóa sạch mảng ký ức của đối phương tùy theo ý người sử dụng. Khả năng này sẽ truyền khí của mình vào đầu mục tiêu, lựa chọn những ký ức mà bản thân mình cần và đẩy chúng vào sâu trong vùng lãng quên của bộ não. Nói ngắn gọn là tẩy não. Giống như các nhà tâm lý học thôi miên bệnh nhân của mình, khiến họ lãng quên những ký ức có chọn lọc. Nhưng khả năng này vững chắc hơn liệu pháp thôi miên thông thường rất nhiều vì nó tác động trực tiếp đến vùng hồi hải mã và vỏ não - nơi lưu trữ những ký ức của con người. Những ký ức được chọn ấy sẽ được xóa đi, để lại cho đối tượng một biển ký ức sạch sẽ, không còn bị ảnh hưởng bởi những trí nhớ không nên có.

Sau khi đã "xóa sạch" trí nhớ được chọn thì <Lạc vào miền mơ mộng> sẽ được dùng để tạo ra một ký ức mới dựa trên cơ sở từ những ký ức cũ. Năng lực tạo ra những đoạn "trí nhớ giả" lên đối tượng, đánh lừa bộ não và bóp méo sự thật mà họ vẫn hằng tin tưởng. Ví dụ như việc một người qua đời sau một vụ tai nạn giao thông nghiêm trọng, gia đình người ấy tìm đến thôi miên để sớm quên đi những mất mát đó. Kết thúc trị liệu, bộ não của họ lại tự động sản sinh ra một đoạn ký ức mới hoàn toàn không liên quan gì đến quá khứ của mình. Họ sẽ đột nhiên "nhớ ra" những kỷ niệm mà vốn dĩ không hề xảy ra trong đời. Nhớ đến một ai đó lạ mặt mà họ chưa từng gặp mặt hay quen biết. Hiện tượng này gọi là "trí nhớ giả". <Lạc vào miền mơ mộng> sẽ tạo ra cho những người bị xóa sạch ký ức đó một đoạn trí nhớ tùy theo ý của người sử dụng năng lực,  _ 'false memory' _ .

Năng lực của cặp đôi Hunter được tạo ra dựa trên những sự việc ấy.

Con người cũng là một tác phẩm nghệ thuật và bộ não là nơi cất giấu nhiều bí ẩn nhất. Chrollo đã "tái tạo" lại những ký ức cho Kurapika thông qua hai năng lực này. Một để xóa và một để vẽ lại.

Hai người "ngẫu nhiên" gặp nhau trong một đại sảnh khách sạn trong đêm mưa tầm tã của thành phố. "Vô tình" có mặt trên một chuyến xe dẫn đến sân bay và cũng "trùng hợp" lên cùng một chuyến phi cơ. Cậu chỉ là một đứa trẻ bình thường, lạc mất gia đình khi còn rất nhỏ. Bơ vơ một mình suốt sáu, bảy năm trời. Hai người đột nhiên gặp nhau, quen biết nhau, hiểu rõ đối phương và trở thành một cặp đôi. Chiếc khuyên đỏ mà cậu đeo là gã tặng cho cậu, một món quà bất ngờ dịp kỷ niệm giữa gã và cậu. Cậu không biết đến Niệm, chỉ là một con người bình thường như bao người bình thường khác. Không còn bộ tộc Kurta, không còn những ký ức đau thương và những hận thù nữa.

"Sự thật" này dần chồng chất lên "sự thật" vốn có. Dần dần, cái "sự thật" ban đầu sẽ bị cậu tự giác lãng quên đi và thay thế bằng "sự thật" hiện tại. Chỉ cần thời gian là kế hoạch này của gã sẽ hoàn thành và cậu sẽ hoàn toàn thuộc về gã.

Khả năng của năng lực <Vô suy vô ưu> quá lớn còn Chrollo cũng không muốn cậu trở thành một con rối vô cảm nên gã chỉ tác động dần dần lên Kurapika, xóa từng lớp từng lớp trí nhớ của cậu. Chính vì vậy mà thỉnh thoảng vẫn sẽ có vài mẩu ký ức thoát ra ngoài, gây nên "ảo giác" cho Kurapika. Không có bệnh Phonema, ảo thanh gì ở đây cả, đó chỉ là vài đoạn hội thoại vốn có trong ký ức trước kia của Kurapika mà thôi.

Gã đã nghĩ đến kế hoạch này từ khi gặp cậu trên chuyến xe đó. Kiên nhẫn từng chút một, xây dựng lên một kế hoạch chắc chắn nhất và mất mấy năm trời để có thời cơ chen tay vào ký ức của Kurapika.

Loài nhện săn mồi thường rất lâu, nó sẽ tốn công tốn sức xây chiếc bẫy chắc chắn nhất. Rồi sẵn sàng đợi hàng giờ liền để con mồi tự nguyện va vào bẫy rập. Khi con mồi không thể giãy giụa được nữa, nó sẽ tiết dịch độc tan chảy đôi cánh của con mồi và bọc phần còn lại vào chiếc kén rắn chắc. Đến cuối cùng, con mồi đã hoàn toàn thuộc về nó.

Đưa cậu đến thành phố này hoàn toàn là để giam giữ cậu lại trong chiếc kén của gã. Cách ly cậu ra khỏi thế giới trước kia, chờ khi hoàn thành kế hoạch là cậu sẽ thuộc về một mình gã. Việc Kurapika có hứng thú với đôi mắt đỏ hoàn toàn là vô tình. Chrollo cũng không lường trước được chuyện vẫn còn cuốn sách đề cập đến đôi mắt đỏ trong thành phố này. Chỉ tiếc cho cuốn sách cổ quý hiếm ấy.

Lúc mới đây cậu lại bị ảnh hưởng vì ký ức ấy. Lớp tẩy trong đầu cậu yếu đi làm những ác mộng ấy điên cuồng cắn phá tâm lý cậu. Ác mộng là một con quỷ dữ của tâm hồn, không thể khống chế nó, không thể giam cầm, chỉ có thể xóa bỏ nó mới khiến bản thân thanh thản. Sơ xót nho nhỏ đã khiến cậu phải chịu mệt mỏi. Tính toán sai một chi tiết sẽ lại đẩy người tình của gã vào cảnh dằn vặt đau đớn.

Lần này phải kỹ càng hơn mới được. Chrollo vừa "xóa" những đoạn ký ức đó, vừa thương tiếc vuốt gọn mái tóc vàng rối tung của Kurapika. 

Giữ lại những ký ức đau đớn sẽ càng khiến cậu bị dằn vặt hơn, vậy thì tại sao không xóa chúng đi, để cậu sống một cách thoải mái nhất? Gã sẽ dễ dàng có được Kurapika, còn cậu sẽ không bị những đau thương ấy ám ảnh nữa, mà còn tình nguyện ở bên gã. Một mũi tên trúng hai đích.

Mọi thứ chỉ là giả tạo? Không hề. Cậu vẫn là cậu, tình cảm, lý trí của cậu vẫn ở đây. Cái mà gã xóa đi chỉ là những ám ảnh mà cậu vẫn luôn níu kéo mà thôi. Khi không còn những thứ đó, Kurapika của gã mới được là chính mình.

Chrollo Lucilfer, cái tên chỉ nhiều hơn một chữ cái so với của vị chúa tể Địa ngục. Vừa dịu dàng xóa đi giọt nước mắt của Kurapika vừa nhếch miệng cười như một quý ông lịch thiệp. Gã là trộm, một tên trộm tham lam thì có gì phải ngạc nhiên chứ?

Xong xuôi, Chrollo gập sách Niệm của mình lại và ngồi chờ Kurapika tỉnh dậy. Sắp rồi, kế hoạch mà gã đã đặt ra bấy lâu sắp hoàn thành rồi.

Lúc sau, Kurapika cựa mình tỉnh dậy. Đôi mắt hơi ánh đỏ của cậu mơ màng nhìn xung quanh. Khi nhìn thấy Chrollo đang ngồi cạnh mình mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cậu khàn khàn nói:

\- Sao anh lại vào đây vậy?

\- Anh nghe thấy tiếng em hét thất thanh nên phải chạy ra xem.

Chrollo không nói dối. Nghe thấy tiếng hét của Kurapika gã mới phát hiện tính toán sai của bản thân.

\- Hét? Em đã hét to lắm sao?

Kurapika cau mày xoa trán.

\- Em hét lớn lắm đấy. Những tiếng nói kia quay lại ư?

Chrollo đau lòng vuốt những lọn tóc dính bết lại của Kurapika. Chỉ vì chút sơ xuất của gã mà em ấy lại phải chịu dằn vặt.

\- Em không nhớ…

Kurapika xoa trán. Cậu chắc chắn không phải do chứng ảo thanh đó, nhưng nó là gì Kurapika cũng không nói thành lời được. Cậu không thể nhớ gì về giấc mơ đó, dù vậy cậu khá chắc đó không phải giấc mơ tốt đẹp gì. Nó khiến tâm trạng cậu quá nặng nề và u uất.

Nếu thế thì nên quên nó đi thôi.

Chrollo hôn nhẹ lên mắt cậu, vòng tay qua người cậu vỗ về an ủi.

\- Không nhớ thì đừng cố làm gì. Cơ thể em lạnh như băng rồi. Vào trong ngâm nước ấm và thay đồ đi.

Kurapika gật đầu, mệt mỏi đứng dậy. Khi cậu xoay người vào nhà, bỗng một trận gió mạnh thổi vào ban công. Mang theo làn gió thơm ngát của loài hoa kiêu sa, thổi vào giác quan hai người.

Kurapika quay đầu nhìn những đóa hồng rực sắc bên ban công, một màu đỏ tang thương chết chóc. Rõ ràng là một gam màu tươi tắn mà Kurapika lại chỉ nhìn thấy cái rét lạnh thấu xương. Tim cậu bỗng hẫng một nhịp, giống như vừa chạm vào thứ kim loại sắc lẻm và lạnh buốt. Đưa tay lên chạm vào vùng ngực bên trái, cảm nhận nhịp đập vững vàng qua làn da. Không hiểu sao Kurapika lại nghe thấy những tiếng kêu rên thảm thiết vang vọng qua lồng ngực.

Chrollo nhìn xuống Kurapika, gã trợn mắt nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt đang trượt dài trên má cậu. Chrollo vội hỏi:

\- Có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?

\- Hả?

Kurapika ngạc nhiên quay lại nhìn Chrollo, thấy tay gã chạm lên mặt mình, lúc này Kurapika mới cảm thấy mặt mình ươn ướt. Đưa tay lên chạm vào má, cậu cũng không rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mình.

Những giọt nước mắt mặn chát vẫn thi nhau rơi khỏi mí mắt Kurapika. Kurapika không hiểu gì vội vàng lau khô chúng. 

\- Tại sao lại….

Tại sao tim cậu lại nặng nề như vậy? 

Tại sao cậu lại cảm thấy đau đớn đến thế? 

Vội đưa Kurapika vào trong phòng, Chrollo lấy khăn lau đi dòng nước đang vô thức lăn trào khỏi đôi mắt cậu. Gã không lo lắng lắm, đây là hiện tượng phản xạ bình thường của cơ thể. Cơ thể Kurapika vẫn còn chìm trong những cảm xúc trước đấy chưa thoát ra kịp, chỉ cần điều dưỡng là hồi phục thôi.

Chrollo liếc mắt nhìn ra những đóa hoa hồng ngoài ban công, đôi mắt đen xám lạnh lẽo không biết đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

.

Đêm tối, Kurapika đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ từ lâu còn Chrollo thì lấy một cuốn sách gáy đóng bằng chỉ, bìa da đã rách nát lộ rõ lớp gỗ nhẵn mịn bên trong và những dòng chữ được ghi chép bằng tay ra. Chính là quyển sách đã khiến Kurapika có hứng thú với dân tộc có đôi mắt đỏ ấy.

Cầm quyển sách trong tay, Chrollo lật mở đến trang sách ghi chép về bộ tộc ấy. Gã dùng Ngưng để nhìn vào trang sách ố vàng. Một đoạn chữ nhỏ khác xuất hiện, chồng chất lên những dòng mực đen sẵn có, hiển lộ trước mắt Chrollo. Lướt mắt đọc những dòng chữ ấy, gã cười nhẹ rồi ném quyển sách vào thùng rác. Một màu đỏ tuyệt đẹp quấn lấy từng đường vân gỗ như cái âu yếm của người tình nóng bỏng khó có thể chối từ.

Xong xuôi, Chrollo quay về giường và ôm lấy con người vẫn đang say ngủ kia. Dịu dàng hôn vào mái tóc cậu. Trải qua một buổi đêm yên bình trong tiếng mưa rơi rả rích.

~*~

_ "Có một truyền thuyết về một giống loài được coi là con cưng của Chúa. Họ có vẻ ngoài thánh thiện, họ có sức chiến đấu dũng mãnh, và hơn cả, họ có một đôi mắt đỏ thẫm tuyệt đẹp. Tương truyền vì để ca ngợi cho những chiến công của họ, Chúa đã ban tặng cho giống loài đó những viên ngọc đỏ thẫm quý hiếm nhất, tuyệt đẹp nhất, phát ra ánh sáng đỏ rực rỡ nhất thế gian. Để biết ơn, họ đã khảm những viên đá quý đó vào đôi mắt của mình và coi đó là một niềm tự hào của giống loài. _

_ Ít lâu sau, Chúa cử giống loài ấy một vùng đất bên dưới gọi là Trái Đất để họ có thể dùng sức mạnh của mình bảo vệ loài người đang sinh sống ở đó khỏi những con quỷ dữ. Tiếc thay, con người không chấp nhận họ. Vì màu mắt khác biệt khi họ vô tình để lộ ra. Giống loài ấy bị con người xa lánh và dần dần trở nên sợ hãi trước sự khác biệt và hiếu chiến của họ. Con người truyền tai nhau về những tội ác, những ác mộng mà giống loài ấy gây ra, rằng họ đã dùng sức mạnh của mình gây hại cho các sinh vật ở đây tàn nhẫn ra sao. _

_ Một giống loài được coi là con cưng của Chúa trời dần dần bị chính sinh vật được Chúa đích thân tạo ra hủy diệt. _

_ Từ đầu tới cuối, Chúa vẫn không hề hé răng nửa lời. _

_ Khi được hỏi, mấy ai hay những kẻ họ cho là ác quỷ đó đã gây nên những tội ác gì? _

_ Không ai biết, không ai hay.  _

_ Tội ác của họ là gì.  _

_ Cần gì phải quan tâm chứ? _

_ Đôi mắt là bằng chứng. _

_ Biểu tượng của ác quỷ. _

_ Chúng phải bị bêu đầu,  _

_ Chúng cần phải thị uy. _

_ Làm gương cho đám ung nhọt.  _

_ Nhưng cũng không ai hay, _

_ Chính tay ác quỷ làm. _

_ Thao túng và mê hoặc, _

_ Chỉ việc chờ cắn câu. _

_ Ôi thương thay khóc thay.  _

_ Một dân tộc vô tội, _

_ Bị coi là tội đồ. _

_ Ai thương ai hay biết, _

_ Tiếng kêu của thiên thần?" _

**___END___**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lảm nhảm: Ban đầu vốn định cài thêm mật thư vào cái đoạn này, như kiểu có ai đó đã lờ mờ phát hiện ra Kurapika nên âm thầm để cho cậu lời nhắn ý. Viết xong mật thư rồi lại nghĩ để Chrollo đi giết người vì lí do như vầy nó cứ nhàm nhàm sao sao và chẳng phải vì thế mà kế hoạch của Chồ có lỗ hổng hay sao? Vả lại trình độ con au hạn hẹp, không nghĩ được cái gì hack não xứng tầm với Bang chủ nên cuối cùng thôi, để ẻm theo ý trên mặt chữ như vậy :))))
> 
> Nhân đây hớn luôn nếu có mật thư thì các bác giải thử xem xem (thật ra là vì không muốn cứ quẳng em này đi :v). Dễ lắm, tra anh gồ là ra <3 Phần thưởng cho những ai đoán đúng là một chiếc ngoại truyện theo ý người đoán chính xác nhanh nhất (chưa biết tặng khi nào :v).
> 
> Câu hỏi: Lời nhắn để lại cho Kurapika trong đoạn văn dưới đây có nội dung là gì?
> 
> Gợi ý: Là một từ ghép tiếng Việt, có hai tiếng.
> 
> [Ngọn núi cao nhất ở phương Bắc gọi là núi Đen. Gọi như vậy không phải vì thổ địa của ngọn núi mà là theo tên của con sông gần đó. Sông Đen, một con sông có dòng nước tự nhiên đen xì, không rõ nguyên nhân. Ở cửa sông có một cái đê khổng lồ ngăn chặn mực nước đen đặc của con sông với cư dân dưới hạ nguồn. Với mong ước có thể vươn tới những ngôi sao trên tầng không kia, họ đã cho xây dựng trên những cột trụ ấy hình những cái ná khổng lồ. Lấy đà từ những chiếc ná, bắn thẳng lên khoảng không xanh thẳm trước mặt. Bay lên chạm vào chân trời không chỉ là ước muốn của con người hiện đại mà nó đã là niềm trông mong của các vị tổ tiên ngày xưa.]
> 
> Lời cuối, cảm ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ nhaaaaa ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Ài gu mong là sẽ không bị lan man dài dòng quá.


End file.
